


В доме больше не ждут

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Canon, Animal Death, Drama, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: После битвы с Лидером Клинт летит в тайное логово Беннера, где его должен был дожидаться лучший друг.Но его уже никто не ждал.





	В доме больше не ждут

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят почти сразу после серии "Гамма мир" (13 серия 1 сезона).

— Фух, еле догнала! — жизнерадостно, несмотря на сбитое дыхание, произнесла Джанет, бесцеремонно усевшись на руль скайцикла.

Клинт мрачно посмотрел на неё.

— Боишься, что сбегу? — оскалился он.

Видимо, его вид был более чем красноречивым, поэтому Джанет даже не пыталась лгать.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо произнесла она, сложив крылья. — Мы столько охотились за тобой, считали предателем ЩИТ, а потом ты оказался ничего так парнем. Отлично управляешься с луком, кстати! Неужто ты думаешь, что Мстители теперь тебя отпустят?

Судя по выражению лица, которое скорчил Клинт, думать об этом он сейчас хотел меньше всего. Не ответив на вопрос, он резко дёрнул руль и вышел в отвесное пике. Джанет чуть было не снесло ветром, но она успела ухватиться за костюм Клинта.

— Мог бы предупредить, — буркнула она, когда Клинт мягко приземлил скайцикл возле небольшого деревянного домика.

— Аналогично, — в тон ей ответил Клинт и спрыгнул на землю.

— Где мы? — Джанет вернула себе первоначальный рост и огляделась. Впрочем, смотреть было особо не на что — домик, срубленный из цельных стволов деревьев, стоял на уютной полянке прямо посреди густого хвойного леса. Вдалеке, едва различимая за тёмными кронами, поблёскивала снежная горная вершина.

— Где-то в Канаде, я не вникал, — махнул рукой Клинт, направившись к двери. — Это тайное убежище Беннера. Здесь я нашёл его, чтобы он помог мне надрать зад Лидеру.

— А-а-а, — Джанет двинулась вслед за ним. — А зачем мы здесь? Беннер хотел забрать что-то?

— Если ему надо будет что-то забрать, он вернётся и заберёт. — Клинт вошёл внутрь и огляделся. — Лаки, ты где? — позвал он.

Джанет с любопытством осмотрелась. Внутри домик был ещё меньше и состоял всего из одной комнаты. Вокруг — на столах, на стульях и просто на полу — расположились различные непонятные штуковины, явно принадлежащие Беннеру: Клинт на них даже не взглянул, продолжая выискивать какого-то Лаки. А его "кис-кис-кис" всё поставило на свои места.

— Ты чего же, кошку здесь оставил? — фыркнула Джанет и отступила на шаг, когда Клинт посмотрел на неё достаточно злобно, чтобы можно было начать волноваться.

— Может, для тебя это просто кошка, — выплюнул он, — а для меня Лаки — лучший друг! Поэтому заткнись и не мешай!

"Грубиян", — подумала Джанет, но послушно отстала. Присев на ближайшую незанятую поверхность — ей оказалась кровать, — она сложила руки на коленях и приготовилась ждать.

— Мы с ним прошли огонь и воду, — произнёс Клинт спустя несколько минут напряжённого молчания, и Джанет с удивлением услышала в его голосе намёк на извинение. — Лаки поддерживал меня много лет. Я оставил его здесь, потому что гамма-радиация опасна для животных, а Беннер сказал, что не придумал противоядие для кошек.

— Я-ясно, — кивнула Джанет. — Выходит, он твой... вроде... друг детства?

Клинт обернулся, и она с не меньшим удивлением увидела на его лице какое-то совершенно иное выражение.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — тихо заметил он.

* * *

Клинт не знал, как в грязи, покрывавшей ночную дорогу, умудрился заметить маленький неподвижный комочек. Убедившись, что машины рядом отсутствовали, он вылез из кустов и двинулся вперёд. Вблизи непонятное существо, которое он принял вначале за дохлого воробья, оказалось котёнком — маленьким, грязным и неподвижным. Вроде бы природа яснее ясного показывала зверьку его место в круговороте жизни, но упрямый комочек продолжал сопротивляться — когда Клинт, не отличавшийся брезгливостью, поднял его, маленький рот раскрылся в безмолвном крике. Котёнок дрогнул в тёплых человеческих руках, и Клинт замер. В свои десять он не отличался добротой и собирался уже оставить находку там, где ей самое место — в грязи и дождевых лужах, — до первого проехавшего мимо автомобиля, который бы закончил страдания котёнка. Но что-то словно удержало его направившуюся было к асфальту руку.

Клинт вновь разжал пальцы и посмотрел на зверька. Тот больше не дрожал, лишь тихо лежал в ладони и едва слышно сопел. За деревьями промелькнул слепящий белоснежный свет фар. Клинт нахмурился и, небрежно сунув котёнка за пазуху, скрылся в кустах.

Знал бы он, как спустя годы этот рядовой поступок изменит его жизнь...

На вердикт Трикшота — "Не выживет!" — Клинт ответил лишь фырканьем, за которое чуть было не получил по ушам: пожилой лучник обладал не менее строптивым взрывоопасным характером и терпеть не мог пренебрежения в свой адрес. Клинт устроил котёнка в коробке возле своей раскладушки. Зверёк, с которого стёрли грязь, слепо тыкался в протянутую мальчишечью руку — глаза его, хоть и были открыты, казались словно затянутыми голубоватой дымкой. Трикшот покачал головой, увидев упрямо поджатые губы ученика, и притащил откуда-то плошку с тёплым молоком — но котёнок не лакал, продолжая тыкаться во всё подряд и тихо сипеть.

Заглянувшая с вечерним дозором Змея отругала их и притащила пипетку. Клинт внимательно следил за точными девичьими движениями, когда Змея, завернув котёнка в первую найденную тряпку, поила его. Жизнь в зверьке побеждала, с небольшим перевесом, но всё же побеждала.

Зашуршал полог — Трикшот вышел и, судя по знакомому щелчку зажигалки, закурил. Змея вручила Клинту запелёнутый сверток. Мордочка котёнка, высовывавшаяся из него, была влажной от молока.

— Чёрный — это к удаче, — скупо улыбнулась Змея, и губы Клинта дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

— Ну, значит, Лаки будет.

Почему-то Клинт не удивился, когда понял, что Лаки был слеп, как крот. "Ущербному хозяину ущербный кот", — буркнул он как-то и тотчас получил тряпкой: Змея не отличалась любовью к пессимистам.

— Главное правило жизни — радуйся и будь счастливым, — заметила она однажды, выглянув из-за шершавого кленового ствола.

Клинт сидел посреди укромной лесной полянки и меланхолично перебирал перья для опахала стрел. Лаки ползал рядом и неуклюже махал лапой, пытаясь ухватить травинки, которые вместе с ветром устроили штурм его усатой морды. Несмотря на обильное питание — с этим в цирке проблем не было, — котёнок был худ, как трость. Внешне малопривлекательный — с торчащей во все стороны шерстью, похожей на колючки репейника, немного вплюснутой широкой мордой, раскосыми слепыми глазами и вечной косолапостью, он, однако, открывался совершенно с другой стороны тем, кто не брезговал познакомиться с ним поближе. Лаки вовсе не был зверьком, которого принято называть душой компании: в этом они с Клинтом были очень похожи. Но вот в плане оптимизма смурной человеческий подросток легко мог брать уроки у подростка кошачьего.

Мир Лаки был покрыт вечным мраком, но кто сказал, что солнце светит лишь зрячим? Персональное солнце Лаки сияло прямо из его сердца, полного энергии, любопытства, безраздельной и неограниченной любви к жизни.

Клинт поморщился и скукожился ещё сильнее, кинул на Змею подозрительный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей.

— Тебя что, кот покусал? — буркнул он, и Лаки, словно поняв, что говорили о нём, издал тонкий сиплый мяв.

— Нет, но я знаю, кого покусать стоит! — отозвалась девушка и, улыбнувшись, оторвала лепесток у сорванной по дороге сюда ромашки. — Брось, успокойся! Он болел чаще, чем Барни попадало от Циркача.

А вот сейчас речь шла явно не о коте. Клинт сдавленно прорычал сквозь сжатые зубы. Резко оттолкнул мешок, который тотчас завалился на бок и исторг из себя маленькое перьевое облачко, и злобно сощурился.

— Успокойся?! — выплюнул он и отпихнул Лаки, который добрался-таки до мешка и сунул в него любопытный нос. — Много ты понимаешь! А если в этот раз он не выкарабкается?!

Голос Змеи дрогнул, но она продолжала с мягким упрямством:

— Вероятность есть, но нужно верить в лучшее. Он ведь ещё совсем не старый, мне так Брюс сказал.

— Много твой Брюс понимает! И вообще, я занят, — Клинт, психуя, дёрнул мешок на себя.

Лаки осторожно выполз из травы и тряхнул головой. Запах Змеи пропитался чем-то странным — горьким и безнадёжно глухим. Вскоре шелест травы возвестил, что она ушла.

А Клинт закрыл глаза ладонями и тихо заплакал.

Трикшот заснул в один из дней, которые принято называть "нелётными". Ливневые потоки стекали по брезентовой крыше палатки, и Клинт был почти благодарен природе за то, что она помогала скрывать его боль: горестный вой подростка перекрыли ветра и грохот грома, а слёзы замаскировал дождь.

Взрослые ушли и унесли куда-то тело пожилого лучника. Клинт остался один — уходя, Рингмастер запер его в палатке и запретил ходить к нему. "Оставьте, юному Стрелку нужно побыть в одиночестве", — оповестил он всех собравшихся.

Но среди них не было Лаки. Котик был разбужен топотом ног, который гулко стучал в голове. Забившись подальше в свою коробку, он замер, зарылся в тряпки, напрягаясь от каждого громкого раската грома или человеческого голоса, которые раздавались над головой. Но вот всё стихло — всё, кроме едва слышного запаха отчаяния. Лаки вылез наружу и покрутил головой, дёргая ушами. Запах Клинта смешивался с тем самым запахом, который был котику хорошо знаком — он преследовал молодого хозяина уже много лун, вводя во всё большее отчаяние.

Лаки шёл на запах. Если он что и понимал в людях, так это то, что была вещь, которая даже самых отчаянных делала безвольными и грустными. Имя ей — смерть. Сладковатый запах смерти витал в воздухе вместе с другими, заставляя клочковатую шерсть Лаки вставать дыбом. Он осторожно подполз к тихо скулящему хозяину и ткнулся носом в его колено.

— Пошёл прочь! — зашипел Клинт и резко мотнул ногой, отшвыривая Лаки от себя.

Кот помотал головой, оглушённый ударом, но не отступил. Теперь он действовал ещё осторожнее — выгнув спинку, аккуратно потёрся носом о подрагивающую в напряжении ногу. На этот раз удара не последовало. Клинт смотрел на него мокрыми глазами, в которых исчез былой огонь, и хотя котик не мог этого видеть, чувствовал он всё и даже больше. Лаки побаивался Трикшота и не очень любил его, но он понимал, что этот седой человек был важен для хозяина. А теперь Трикшота не стало, и мир Клинта обрушился в одночасье. Преисполненный жалости, Лаки положил лапку на человеческое колено и сипло замурлыкал.

Клинт хлюпнул носом. А следом Лаки почувствовал, как его осторожно подхватили под живот.

Дождь безмятежно шуршал по брезенту — раскаты грома слышались в отдалении, пока не прекратились вовсе. Два подростка, каждый со своими проблемами, тихо сидели в углу палатки. Клинт глядел в никуда и рассеянно тёр Лаки за ухом. В голове витали обрывки мыслей, тяжелые, как монолитные столбы, но мальчишка не заострял внимания ни на одном из них. Им овладела апатия.

Так их и нашла с утра Змея. Вздохнула, с сочувствием потрепала было Клинта по вихрам, — он увернулся, — и ушла, оставив на столе скудный завтрак.

* * *

— Лаки! Лаки, ну где же ты? — Клинт заглянул, казалось, во все углы комнаты, и в его голосе с каждым мгновением звучало всё больше и больше тревоги.

Джанет надоело сидеть на месте и притворяться неподвижной статуей. Она встала и тоже обошла дом, заглядывая во все щели. Увы, даже муравьи, которых она тихим шёпотом, чтобы не провоцировать Клинта, позвала на помощь, не смогли найти слепого кота.

— Слушай, а может, он как-нибудь выбрался на улицу? — поинтересовалась она, но, обернувшись, поняла, что обращалась к пустоте.

Клинт уже стоял на пороге дома и тревожно вглядывался в ближайшие кусты. Он вздрогнул, когда тёплая ладошка Джанет коснулась его напряжённого плеча, и тотчас отшатнулся, уходя от прикосновения.

— Ты здорово мне поможешь, если проверишь кусты на той стороне, — бросил Клинт тоном, не терпящим возражений.

"Чёрт, а он действительно привязан к этому коту", — подумала Джанет, в душе которой всё сильнее подымалось сочувствие. Подымалось, потому что она знала одну из причин, по которой кошки уходили из дома.

"Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, и он просто испугался одиночества", — добавила она про себя и направилась к кустам.

— А сколько ему лет? — поинтересовалась она как бы между прочим.

— Я нашёл его, когда мне было десять, — ответил Клинт, шурша в кустах, и подозрения Джанет всколыхнулись ещё сильнее.

* * *

Клинт долго слонялся вокруг, выжидая, когда хозяин лавки отправится по своим делам. В желудке стояла неприятная тягучая пустота. Подросток полноценно не ел уже несколько недель — после смерти Трикшота все цирковые будто сошли с ума. Новичков и учеников гоняли так, что на отдых и еду времени не оставалось. Клинт теперь понимал, что суровый учитель был к нему очень даже снисходителен — пришедший на смену Трикшоту Циркач был отвратительным стрелком и ещё более отвратительным наставником. А его желание контролировать все его перемещения вызывало в импульсивном подростке глухое раздражение.

Клинту было не впервой воровать, поэтому по вечерам, когда Циркач направлялся к старшим коллегам за бренди и свежими слухами, сбегал в город, где обносил какую-нибудь отдалённую лавчонку. Организм рос и требовал калорий, поэтому приходилось вертеться.

Вот и сегодня. Клинт третий час бродил по кварталу, искоса наблюдая за небольшой лавкой, из которой доносились притягательные ароматы. Наконец он решился.

— Чёртовы воришки! — воскликнул пожилой лавочник, внезапно выглянув из подсобки.

Клинт вздрогнул, застуканный на месте преступления. Быстро схватив первую попавшуюся под руки вещь, он перелетел через прилавок.

— Распоясались! Пример с кэпа лучше бы взял! — крикнули ему вслед, и тяжёлая газета ощутимо приложила его по затылку.

Клинт рассеянно подхватил и её — и бросился вперёд так, что только пятки засверкали. Своей цели он добился — целая палка колбасы была в его руках и приятно пахла, путая и без того не отличающиеся разнообразием мысли. Сглатывая, Клинт тщательно запутал следы — хотя не было похоже, что старый лавочник собирался его преследовать, — и вернулся в своё тайное убежище. В последнее время в цирке было неспокойно, поэтому Клинт всё чаще пропадал за его пределами. Однажды он наткнулся на маленькую полянку, скрытую ото всех глаз высоким кустарником. Посреди полянки росла ива, и её ветви склонялись так низко над землей, что образовали со временем необычный полог. Клинт притащил в эту своеобразную зелёную пещеру старое одеяло. Он понимал, что зимой от этого убежища не будет никакого толка, но до зимы ещё надо было дожить — едва-едва начиналось лето. Поэтому можно было временно расслабиться в месте, про которое он не рассказал даже Змее.

Единственный, кто знал про это убежище, был парнем тихим и лишнего не болтал. А что болтал, то всё равно никто не понимал. Лаки всюду следовал за Клинтом, научившись безошибочно находить его по звукам и запаху. И Клинт вскоре понял, что ему нравилась такая опека. Ни с кем в цирке он не был особо дружен, никто не вызывал в нём уважения — покойный Трикшот был единственным, кто умудрился добиться этого от строптивого подростка. После смерти наставника Клинт в полной мере ощутил себя брошенным, чего с ним не было даже тогда, когда в далёком детстве от него отказалась приёмная семья. И лишь Лаки не позволил ему окончательно впасть в депрессию.

Из вынужденного питомца котик вскоре перешёл в разряд друзей — если бы это слово, конечно, водилось в лексиконе юного Клинта. Клинт стал относиться к нему не в пример внимательней — регулярно кормить, не дожидаясь ворчания Змеи, вычёсывать куцую растрёпанную шерсть и даже играть. А когда силач Бруно как-то в шутку предложил отдать "калеку" львам ("Чтобы, бедолага, не мучился!"), Клинт перестал оставлять Лаки в палатке. И они стали ещё ближе.

Клинт забрался под ветви ивы и расстегнул сумку, которую всегда таскал за спиной. Лаки тотчас выскочил из неё и отряхнулся, быстро-быстро двигая носом. Колбасно-чесночный запах волновал его не меньше, чем хозяина.

Клинт плюхнулся на одеяло.

— И всё же сегодня мы поработали продуктивнее, — заметил он вслух. Лаки согласно засипел, поедая свою часть добычи. — А старик не промах. И как он только нас заметил?.. — Клинт перевёл взгляд на газету и нахмурился. — Странный какой-то, не стоит больше к нему ходить. И про какую "кэпу" он говорил?

"Ур-ру", — проурчал Лаки, что должно было, похоже, означать: "Не знаю". Клинт же тем временем, чуть склонив голову, уже более пристально разглядывал необычную газету. Необычность её была в том, что большую часть листа занимали картинки. Клинт был довольно рослым парнем, но читал хуже любого детсадовца. Поэтому обилие картинок не могло его не заинтриговать.

— Хм, а этот парень выглядит крутым, — заметил он спустя время.

На странице высокий голубоглазый блондин, пафосно щурясь, целился в какого-то фрика в военной форме. Оружие блондин, конечно, выбрал необычное — круглый щит. Да ещё и в цветах американского флага!

— Патриот какой-то, — пробормотал Клинт себе под нос, переворачивая страницу. — О, смотри, Лаки, а это, похоже, Волан-де-Морт. Тоже рожей не вышел...

Лаки, не знавший никакого Волан-де-Морта, зевнул. Картинки слепого кота не привлекали — сложно было восхититься тем, что не видишь. Принюхиваясь, он забрался на колени хозяина и свернулся в тугой клубок, тотчас замурлыкав. Клинт рассеянно запустил пальцы в шерсть. Его голубые глаза так и бегали, разглядывая во всех деталях происходящее на страницах "газеты".

Спустя время он признал, что нарисованный чувак не просто крут — он чертовски крут. Из всех битв блондинчик умудрялся выйти победителем. Мало того — даже когда никто не нападал, он находил дело, которому отдавал всего себя. Больше всего Клинта впечатлило, как блондин бросился в горящий дом, чтобы вынести оттуда плачущего младенца.

"Круто!" — оценил Клинт, и перед его мысленным взором предстала картина: он сам выходит из дома, весь в клубах дыма, прижимая к себе плачущий сверток, а толпа вокруг рукоплещет и называет его героем... Клинт вздохнул и был вынужден признаться хотя бы самому себе, что такой сценарий маловероятен.

— Может, этот мужик и герой, но мне таким точно не быть, — уныло заметил он.

Лаки бросил на него пустой взгляд и вопросительно мяукнул. "Почему?" — почудилось Клинту, и он вздохнул.

— Потому что я не герой, дурашка, — снисходительно пояснил он, поглаживая тёплую кошачью спинку. Лаки зажмурился и довольно вытянул лапы. — Герои... Они такие благородные. Они всех любят, особенно детей, и готовы помогать им даже тогда, когда чистят зубы. Я бы так не смог, наверное. Не люблю детей. Да и вообще, люди отстой.

Рассеянный солнечный лучик проник сквозь переплетения ветвей и упал на раскрытую страницу, с которой улыбался безымянный героический блондин. Точнее, имя у него наверняка было, но Клинт его не знал — для этого надо было читать немногочисленные сноски, а для него чтение было сродни пытке.

— Интересно, зачем старик выбрал именно эту газету? — пробормотал Клинт. — Может, этот мужик и есть "кэпа"?

Этот вопрос занял его сильнее, чем ожидалось. Клинт вернулся в цирк, на автомате выполнил свои ученические обязанности. Ночь оказалась почти пыткой. Клинт ворочался на жёстком матрасе и не мог заснуть — голова буквально разбухла от мыслей. Кроме того, палатка Трикшота навевала тоску. Мальчишке всё ещё казалось, что старый наставник вот-вот приоткроет полог, выпустит изо рта струйку сизого табачного дыма и хрипло гаркнет: "Спишь, лентяй? А ну-ка поднимай булки — и три круга вокруг леса!"

Не выдержав, он вскочил и быстро вышел на улицу. Бархатная ночь тотчас дохнула на него теплом. Клинт глубоко втянул в себя особенный ночной воздух, вслушался в мерный стрекот сверчков и медленно выдохнул. Что-то мягкое прижалось к его ноге, заставило вздрогнуть, но это оказался всего-лишь Лаки. Слепые глаза смотрели с вопросом, и мальчик в очередной раз подумал, что его кот был намного мудрее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Тоже не спится? — хмыкнул он, и Лаки согласно мяукнул. — Жаль. Старик-то наверняка дрыхнет. Да уж. Я, наверно, идиот, но всё же хочу вернуться.

— Вернулся, пострелёнок? — Старик пристально наблюдал за ним, опираясь ладонями о прилавок.

Клинт нервничал, хотя и не подавал виду. Каша Змеи сегодня была питательней обычного, так что в этот раз на рынок Клинт пришёл не воровать. Глянцевая "газета" с героическим блондином на обложке, заткнутая за пояс, холодила кожу, а Лаки возился в сумке, заставляя нервничать ещё больше.

— Снова на разбой вышёл? — Когда Клинт резко мотнул головой, старик кивнул, словно соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, и добавил более мягко: — Хочешь сока?

Клинт растерянно моргнул. Он предполагал, что старик сразу вызовет полицию, едва увидит его снова. Или швырнёт в него чем-нибудь потяжелее, чем старая газета.

— Если ты не по работе, молодой человек, то что привело тебя сюда? — старик вышел из подсобки и поставил на прилавок стакан, от которого исходил приятный вишнёвый аромат.

Клинт поколебался, но всё же рискнул и вытащил "газету". Старик заметил её и хитро — как показалось мальчишке, — улыбнулся.

— Понравилось? — поинтересовался он.

— Занимательные... картинки, — напряжённо пробормотал Клинт.

— Мальчишкам твоего возраста нравится, — кивнул старик и добавил: — У тебя появились вопросы?

— Д-да, — Клинт запнулся было, но тотчас взял себя в руки и спокойно спросил: — Почему именно эта газета?

— Газета? Это не газета, юноша. Это комикс о приключениях величайшего героя двадцатого века!

— Он действительно существовал? — с сомнением уточнил Клинт.

— Конечно! Я лично знал его, даже одно время был в его команде. Вот, смотри! — Старик сходил в подсобку и притащил оттуда пожелтевшую от времени фотографию. — Это я, а это Баки, лучший друг Стивена Роджерса. А вот и он сам. Видишь?

Клинт подошёл ближе. Да, этот Стивен Роджерс и правда был один в один блондин из комикса. Он расположился рядом с лохматым юношей, в котором просматривались черты стоящего возле Клинта старика, и обнимал за плечи другого парня, темноволосого и улыбчивого. Судя по их одежде и общему антуражу, фото делалось в военные годы.

— Он был великим героем и спас множество жизней, — продолжал старик, пока Клинт рассматривал фото. — ГИДРА обещала большое вознаграждение тому, кто смог бы уничтожить его. Но у них ничего не получилось.

— А что с ним стало? Он живёт где-то здесь? — сказать по правде, Клинт не мог представить, что кто-то столь героический мог бы наслаждаться обыденной жизнью среди самых обыкновенных людей.

Старик покачал головой.

— Он погиб в сорок пятом. Взорвал самолёт нацистов со смертоносными ракетами, сам не успел покинуть опасную зону.

— Я бы так не смог, — пробормотал Клинт, свежим взглядом посмотрев на Роджерса.

— Даже если так ты защитил бы своих друзей? — прищурился старик.

— Все мои друзья здесь, — заметил Клинт и постучал по своей сумке. Кажется, его не так поняли: в глазах старика появилось сочувствие.

— Бедняга, — тихо произнёс он себе под нос.

Тишина, последовавшая за этими словами, отрезвила Клинта. Он вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах произошла их первая встреча, и смутился.

— Простите, что я украл вашу колбасу, — выдавил он и вдруг моментально почувствовал себя лучше: с плеч будто камень свалился, и дышать стало намного проще.

Старик махнул рукой.

— Да ладно уж, простил. Но ты всё-таки старайся не воровать. Гнилое это дело.

— Хорошо, — кротко ответил Клинт.

— Если ты был голоден, мог бы подойти и попросить. Я бы с удовольствием накормил тебя за небольшую услугу.

— Услугу? — Клинт напрягся. Мистер Сандерс, воспитатель приюта, в котором Клинт провёл младшие годы своей жизни, тоже раздавал сладости за "услуги". Те из детей, кто соглашался, потом долго лежали в больничном крыле, а после шарахались от любого движения возле себя. Уже в цирке Трикшот объяснил — как всегда, чрезмерно прямолинейно, — о каких "услугах" шла речь, и настоятельно рекомендовал Клинту держаться подальше ото всех, кто предлагал что-либо подобное.

Старик глянул на лицо моментально насторожившегося подростка и тотчас всё понял.

— Боже, разумеется, я не такие услуги имел в виду! Какой ужас, знать об этом в столь юном возрасте... Просто годы берут своё, и некоторые домашние дела уже мне не под силу.

— То есть... Вы бы поделились со мной едой, если бы я, — Клинт замешкался, пытаясь подобрать что-то, подходящее под понятие "домашние дела", — например, помыл вам полы?

— Да, конечно.

Никто никогда не делал Клинту столь заманчивое предложение. Работать он умел и любил, но в цирке помощь принимали, как данность. А в других местах нелюдимого мальчишку-циркача предпочитали отгонять, чем иметь с ним какие-либо дела.

Светлые глаза старика сверкнули по-юношески озорно — словно бы он снова был тем молодым человеком с фотографии прошлого века.

— Сэмюэль Орджин, — представился он. — Для друзей просто Сэм.

— Клинт Бартон, — Клинт неуверенно пожал протянутую ладонь.

С этого дня жизнь мальчика вновь сделала крутой поворот. Конечно, не сразу. Клинт ещё несколько раз пытался воровать — сложно избавиться от старых привычек, — но столкнулся с некой трудностью.

— Что вы со мной сделали? — резче, чем было необходимо, поинтересовался он, когда вновь пришёл к Орджину. Старик недоуменно посмотрел на него, и Клинт уточнил: — Я больше не могу воровать! Пробовал, но внутри начинает что-то грызться, и я бросаю. Что это? Что вы сделали?!

— Не паникуй, Клинт. Я ничего не делал, — Орджин мягко улыбнулся и успокаивающе развёл руками. — Это совесть — такое чувство, которое следит за порядком. У всех оно есть, но не все его слушают. Тот, кто слушает, уже наполовину герой. А ты, выходит, человек слова. Это хорошо.

Эти слова успокоили Клинта. Не то чтобы он верил кому-либо на слово, но чувство предательства после своеобразной лекции Орджина ушло. А вот благодарность осталась. Раньше никто, кроме Трикшота, не пытался его подбадривать. Много ли надо мальчишке, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного нужным?

— Ты сегодня рано. Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Орджин, когда услышал хлопок входной двери.

Клинт был мрачнее предгрозовых туч, с самого утра захвативших большую часть неба. Он молча расстегнул сумку и выпустил Лаки на волю. Котик тотчас приник к его ноге и замурлыкал, пытаясь подбодрить хозяина.

— Рингмастер случился, — буркнул, наконец, Клинт, хватаясь за веник с таким остервенением, что Орджин понял — произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Кто это?

— Глава цирка. Фокусник, — словно выплюнул Клинт. — Он хочет, чтобы я присоединился к его... команде. Очень настойчиво хочет.

— Это плохо?

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Трикшот не любил Рингмастера. Говорил, что у него душа гнилая, что он занимается всякими... нехорошими делами. Советовал держаться подальше. Но у меня нет выбора.

— Почему? — удивился Орджин. Судя по всему, мальчик действительно переживал. Он присел на корточки и гладил своего кота. А Орджин давно заметил, что, нервничая, Клинт начинал ласкать своего лохматого друга.

— Когда я только появился в цирке, против меня оказались практически все взрослые — своей молодёжи тогда было навалом. — Клинт вздохнул. — Трикшот и Рингмастер встали на мою сторону. Благодаря их поддержке я не вернулся в приют. И теперь Рингмастер наверняка захочет, чтобы я отработал шанс, который он тогда мне дал. Его лучник куда-то делся, а я — совпадение, не иначе, — именно на этом и специализируюсь.

Это был первый раз, когда Клинт сказал нечто столь тревожаще-личное. Обычно он не любил делиться своими страхами. Орджин задумался.

— Тебе надо уехать отсюда. Туда, где эти циркачи тебя не обнаружат, — сказал он. Увидел непонятное выражение мальчишечьего лица и уточнил: — Что?

— Куда уехать? — Вид Клинта яснее ясного говорил: "Кому я там нужен?"

Орджин задумался снова.

— Мой знакомый живёт в Вирджинии, — заметил он. — Я мог бы договориться с ним — на ферме лишние руки всегда пригодятся.

Да уж, это надо было сказать хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть выражение, появившееся на лице Клинта, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Вы... — Голос предательски охрип, и Клинту пришлось сглотнуть. — Вы сделаете это... ради меня?

— Конечно.

— Почему?!

— Ты мне нравишься, — спокойно ответил Орджин. — Я знаю, что ты достоин большего, чем быть подпевалой какого-то фокусника. — Была ещё причина, по которой Орджин когда-то выделил этого мальчишку. Он был слишком похож на его сына, и это приносило боль... Старик не смог спасти того, своего, ребёнка, но твёрдо вознамерился не оплошать хотя бы в этот раз. Клинт нуждался в хороших взрослых, которые помогли бы ему. Орджин достаточно понаблюдал за ним, чтобы понять: в цирке ему не место. Может, ферма и не была пределом мечтаний, но Орджин помнил своего знакомого и понимал, что тот будет куда более внимательным и заботливым руководителем для сложного сироты, чем этот неизвестный манипулятор Рингмастер. Не всё же коту за хозяином присматривать!

Кстати, о коте. Лаки так внимательно вслушивался в разговор людей, будто понимал, о чём те толковали. Его мурчанье стало громче. Он потёрся лобастой мордой о протянутую ладонь хозяина и мелодично мяукнул.

— Похоже, твой друг не против уехать, — ухмыльнулся Орджин, и Клинт вдруг сделал то, чего никто от него не ожидал. Он встал и крепко обнял старика, и лишь благодаря отточенному слуху, не потерявшему остроту с годами, Орджин смог расслышать благодарное:

— Спасибо.

Змея вошла в палатку так неожиданно, что Клинт едва успел запихнуть сумку, которую он готовил для побега, под матрас. Девушка подозрительно обвела палатку взглядом, ничего необычного не обнаружила и снова повернулась к Клинту.

— Сегодня вечером Рингмастер собирает совет. Явка строго обязательна, — провозгласила она.

— Хорошо, — Клинт опасался встречаться с ней взглядом.

Змея сильно изменилась в последнее время — с тех пор, как её наставником стал Бруно, правая рука Рингмастера. Её питомец, огромный питон Фильди, тоже стал более агрессивным и прекратил подпускать к себе кого-либо, кроме хозяйки. Никто ничего не говорил, но Клинт подозревал, что виной всему были необычные ошейники, которые появились у Фильди и Змеи с тех самых пор, как Рингмастер решил немного "сплотить" циркачей под своим правлением. "Так и до контроля разума недолго додуматься", — пожурил он тогда себя за паранойю, но после Орджин подтвердил, что у ГИДРЫ такие устройства были. А сейчас — кто знает, у кого они могли оказаться...

Внезапно Змея подскочила ближе. Клинт вздрогнул, когда она оказалась совсем рядом, и подскочил, стоило ей протянуть:

— Ты хочешь сбежать.

Увы, это был не вопрос.

— С чего ты взяла? — произнёс Клинт, размышляя, что теперь делать. Драться со Змеёй не хотелось: они всегда были в нормальных отношениях.

— Брось, Клинт, — хрипло рассмеялась девушка. — Думаешь, я совсем ничего не понимаю? Ты в последнее время тут от силы часа два проводишь. Нашёл себе новую компанию? Не бойся, — добавила она, когда Клинт сжал хватку на луке. — Честно признаться, я тебе даже завидую.

— Завидуешь? — Клинт растерянно замер. Краем глаза он видел Лаки. Кот, казалось, смотрел прямо на Змею и постукивал хвостом по столешнице.

Вместо ответа Змея бросила на матрас серебристый ошейник — такой же, какой красовался на её шее.

— Проваливай, Стрелок! — резко буркнула она. — Если до полуночи ты останешься в городе, то они поймают тебя. И тогда я не смогу тебе завидовать. Ты даже не представляешь, что Рингмастер делает с теми, кто ему не подчиняется. Хотя... если это будет на тебе, не подчиняться ты не сможешь.

Клинт почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Значит, его подозрения были правы? Он хотел задать этот вопрос Змее, но та уже направилась к выходу, всем своим видом выражая полное нежелание общаться.

— Прощай, — выдохнула она, остановившись на пороге. — Береги себя! — и ушла, разорвав последнюю ниточку, связывающую Клинта с цирком.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как молодой лучник, воровато оглядываясь, покинул место, которое много лет было ему домом.

Лаки на ферме нравилось. Как, впрочем, и Клинту. Это было счастливое время, про которое и говорить-то нечего, если не описывать повседневные будни. Мистер Уизел, хозяин фермы, был совсем не похож на Сэмюэля Орджина. Он был суровым и даже временами жестоким человеком, но крайне справедливым, поэтому долго дуться на редкие отповеди или наказания Клинт не мог. Он добросовестно работал, иногда следил за хозяйскими детьми и в свободное время оттачивал своё мастерство лучника — мистер Уизел, узнав об этом его увлечении, установил в за сараем специальные мишени.

В общем, жизнь на ферме была лучшей из тех, которые Клинт уже успел попробовать.

Как жаль, что всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается...

— Ты прямо как супергерой, — заметила Энджел, младшая дочь Уизела, когда стрела попала точно в центр мишени, перерубив пополам свою предыдущую стрелу.

Клинт опустил руку. Детей он всё ещё не любил, но искреннее восхищение в глазах девочки заставляло его гордиться собой и примиряло с присутствием постороннего на тренировках.

— Ага. Как этот, капитан Америка, — хмыкнул он. — У него было глупое оружие, и у меня будет глупое.

— Почему глупое? — непонимающе хлопнула ресницами Энджел.

— Потому что мы живём в двадцать первом веке. Роботы, лазерные пушки... А у меня — лук и стрелы. Глупо же!

— Зато твои стрелы не сломаются, если вдруг исчезнет всё современное, — резонно заметила девочка. — А если и сломаются, то их можно легко починить.

— А ты права. Ладно, согласен, не настолько они и глупые, — хмыкнул Клинт.

Часы на столе щёлкнули и пробили полдень. Энджел ушла домой — она всегда помогала матери накрывать на стол. Клинт же накормил кур и отправился на поиски Лаки.

— Вот ты где, — облегчённо выдохнул он, когда нашёл кота отдыхающим на травке за сараем.

Услышав голос хозяина, Лаки вскочил и бросился к нему, приветственно мяукая. Клинт тихо засмеялся и почесал его за ухом.

— Отдыхаешь, дружище? — Он поднял кота на руки, и Лаки с готовностью замурлыкал, словно только и ждал этого момента.

— КЛИНТ БАРТОН!

Голос мистера Уизела пронёсся по окрестностям, и чирикавшие было в кронах деревьев птицы замолчали, будто им убавили громкость до самого минимума. Клинт удивился строгости, сквозившей в голосе мистера Уизела. Вроде бы он сделал всю возложенную на него работу. Что случилось?

— Собирайся, ты уезжаешь, — объявил хозяин, когда Клинт пришёл на зов.

— Уезжаю? Куда? — недоуменно произнёс Клинт, ничего не понимая.

— За тобой прибыл один твой друг, — пояснил Уизел. — Он сказал, что тебе пора домой.

Пора домой! Клинт замер. Только один человек мог сказать такое.

— Рингмастер! — выдохнул он и отступил на шаг.

— Да, как-то так он себя и назвал. Это хорошо, что ты с ним знаком, — сказал Уизел и развёл руками. — Извини, приятель. Я не могу запретить ему забрать тебя, потому что у меня нет на это никаких прав.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Уизел, — смиренно отозвался Клинт, в душе которого бушевал настоящий ураган эмоций.

Лаки, которого он всё ещё сжимал в руках, тихо зашипел: он тоже не любил Рингмастера. Это шипение немного отрезвило Клинта.

— Я могу идти? — поинтересовался он и, получив согласный кивок, решительно направился к сараю. Да, ему нужно было начать собираться. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы покинуть этот дом с Рингмастером.

* * *

Клинт поморщился. Дальше начинались те воспоминания, которые он не очень-то желал воскрешать в памяти. Он слонялся по Штатам, как беспризорная птица, преследуемый Преступным цирком — опасения Трикшота оказались не беспочвенными, и труппа Рингмастера действительно занималась ужасными вещами. Позже Клинт умудрился засветиться в паре потасовок с циркачами — и на хвост ему сел ещё и ЩИТ. Эти птахи были куда более серьёзными противниками, и Клинту приходилось прилагать много усилий, чтобы оставаться свободным. Иногда он уставал настолько, что хотел просто спрыгнуть с крыши какого-нибудь небоскрёба. Останавливало его лишь осознание, что тогда Лаки останется совсем один в этом мире.

— Эй, Клинт! — Джанет выглянула из-за дерева. — Муравьи нашли след твоего кота.

Клинт почувствовал, как дрожь вернулась в тело.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он.

Вдалеке прогромыхало. Кажется, надвигалась непогода...

* * *

— Какие-то пожелания будут? — в голосе рядового Вилсона звучало усталое равнодушие.

Клинт устал не меньше него. Предательство Вдовы до сих пор не могло уложиться в его голове, и Клинту было больно. Во всех смыслах. На вежливый вопрос агента он хотел вначале вообще не отвечать, проигнорировать его. Как же раздражали эти члены ЩИТ, которые действительно так быстро поверили в его якобы виновность! Но потом он вспомнил, что кое-кому была нужна помощь.

— Да, — прохрипел он, и Вилсон подошёл ближе. — Мой кот. Позаботьтесь о нём. Прошу.

— Кот?

— Да, кот! — раздражение всё же прорезалось в голосе Клинта. — Чёрный, взъерошенный, слепой. Он ни в чём не виноват, не смейте его обижать!

— Вилсон, ты чего здесь застрял?! — рявкнул Клай, быстро войдя в помещение. — У нас там пополнение в Кубе, а ты прохлаждаешься!

— А тут этот... гидровец хочет, чтобы мы позаботились о его коте, — отрапортовал Вилсон, запнувшись на мгновение — всё же ему было сложно поверить в то, что один из преданнейших членов ЩИТ оказался предателем.

Клай посмотрел на Клинта, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное.

— Конечно мы позаботимся, — хмыкнул он и растянул губы в усмешке. — Даже не волнуйся, предатель.

"Куча дерьма ты, Клай!" — подумал Клинт спустя время. Сбежав из Склепа, он сразу же проник в ЩИТ, пользуясь тем, что бывшие товарищи так и не сподобились улучшить систему безопасности. Однако Лаки отсутствовал, и Клинт покачал головой: его опасения подтвердились. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что он успел чипировать друга!

Лаки обнаружился в местном приюте. Это, конечно, было лучше, чем просто выкинуть кота на улицу, но в душе Клинта всё равно зародилась сильная обида на тех, кого он когда-то считал верными товарищами.

Возможно, именно по этой причине он больше не захотел иметь с ЩИТ ничего общего. Да и было ли оно когда-нибудь, это "общее"? В организации слишком быстро поверили в то, что он предатель, а это уже наводило на определённые мысли. Поэтому выбор между Мстителями и ЩИТ был очевиден с той самой минуты, когда Тони предложил ему место в команде.

* * *

— Лаки! — Клинт издали заметил чёрное пятнышко, лежащее на траве возле кустов, и убыстрил шаг. — Лаки, — произнёс он громче — в последние годы кот стал несколько туговат на ухо. Всё же время не щадило никого.

Джанет куда-то делась, но сейчас это Клинта нисколько не волновало. Он присел на траву рядом с Лаки и осторожно провёл по его шерсти, на которой блестели капли росы.

— Глупыш, зачем ты вышел? — вздохнул он. — В доме тепло и сухо, а здесь ты... — он замолчал.

Кошачье тело под ладонью не шелохнулось. Лаки и раньше засыпал так крепко, что не реагировал на звуки. Но он всегда просыпался, стоило только Клинту положить на него руку. Сейчас он никак не отреагировал.

— Лаки? — выдохнул Клинт одними губами, чувствуя, как внизу живота появилась неприятная дрожь. Он ещё раз провёл рукой по шерсти, от головы до самого хвоста, после чего легонько потормошил. — Лаки, очнись! — воскликнул он, и в тишине сонного леса его голос прозвучал неестественно высоко.

Джанет бесшумно появилась за его спиной.

— Клинт, — тихо выдохнула она. — Мне жаль.

— Нет, — Клинт мотнул головой, отказываясь верить. Лаки... он был его частью. С того самого злополучного вечера, произошедшего пятнадцать лет назад, они всегда были вместе. Поддерживали друг друга, утешали совместными объятиями. Наташа однажды пошутила, что Лаки был его лучшей частью... И теперь эта лучшая часть неподвижно лежала в траве.

— Клинт, — в голосе Джанет, помимо сочувствуюших, появились ещё и металлические нотки. Вот только если она надеялась строгим голосом привести Клинта в чувство, то ошибалась: сейчас Бартон не послушался даже Трикшота, если бы тот внезапно воскрес.

— Замолчи! — рявкнул он. — Нет! Он не мёртв! Это неправда!

— Позволь... — Джанет застопорилась на мгновение, но потом всё же вернула в голос уверенности. — Позволь мне... — она сжала его руку и, не обращая никакого внимания на попытки Клинта отдёрнуться, положила её на грудь Лаки. — Чувствуешь?

Клинт молчал очень долго, и никто не прерывал эту тишину.

— Оставь меня, — наконец выдохнул он, и Джанет послушно ушла к домику.

Первые капли дождя забарабанили по хвое, но Клинт не обращал на них внимания. Он сидел прямо на влажной земле и, подняв Лаки на руки, легонько покачивал его. День свободы для него обернулся днём величайшего горя.

— Как мне теперь жить без тебя, дружище? — прошептал Клинт, и на спину заснувшего навеки Лаки закапал не только дождь.


End file.
